Good Morning
by TheQueenMermaid
Summary: Callie comes home after a long shift craving sleep, but a certain blonde in her bed quickly makes her crave other things. PWP. Sex and cuddling. What more could you want?


This takes place in season 6, early season 7, or in an AU where Callie and Arizona didn't have a baby and get married. I wrote this a while ago. Don't know why I never posted it, but here it is. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It had been a long, long day and an even longer night.<p>

Callie had been paged to the hospital at four AM. She'd had to perform an emergency trauma surgery, which took seven hours, and then she had worked her scheduled twenty-hour shift. Top that off with another emergency trauma surgery and it was now eleven o'clock the next morning. Callie's internal clock was completely backwards, she couldn't remember when she'd last seen Arizona, and she was running on not enough coffee and daydreams of curling up with her girlfriend and sleeping until next week. She wasn't entirely sure how she was still standing. Turning her key in the lock of her apartment door, she let her head droop forward as she stumbled inside. She lifted her gaze, expecting to see Arizona reading on the couch or lounging at the breakfast bar, but she was meat instead with an empty apartment. Callie wondered briefly if she'd been paged, but that didn't seem likely since they probably would have bumped into each other at the hospital.

Callie allowed a heavy sigh of disappointment to escape her. She would sleep alone, but she much preferred Arizona's company.

"Arizona?" she called sleepily, just in case.

Silence. Reluctantly, Callie began making her way into her empty bedroom. But then...a soft moan.

Cristina was at work. It couldn't be her. Besides, the moan had come from the direction of Callie's room. And it didn't sound anything like Cristina, as much as Callie hated the fact that she knew that. It sounded like...

"Arizona?" she called again, tiptoeing into what she discovered was a decidedly not empty bedroom. "Oh, god." Dropping her purse at her feet, Callie immediately forgot she was tired.

Propped up on her side of the bed was Arizona, clad only in a pale green tank top, feet planted on the mattress, knees spread, one hand on her breast and one hand between her legs. Her head was tipped back, her eyes were closed, and her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. She pinched her nipple through her shirt with her left hand and rubbed the middle finger of her right hand back and forth over her clit, seemingly oblivious to Callie's presence in the room.

"Arizona," Callie whispered again, although how she'd managed to get words to come out of her mouth at this point was anybody's guess.

Arizona's eyes popped open, but she didn't stop the motions of either hand. "Calliope. You're home." She smiled, and Callie felt her knees go weak.

For her part, Callie found her eyes glued to Arizona's right hand and its slow, soft movements between her legs. She couldn't quite remember how to think. "Huh?"

Arizona chuckled throatily. "I missed you."

"I gathered," Callie rasped, regaining her ability to form sentences, at least temporarily.

"Come here." Callie didn't need to be told twice; hell, she barely needed to be told once. She stumbled out of her boots and wrestled her jacket off, throwing everything in a haphazard pile by the bedroom door. Finally, she sat down at the foot of the bed, grabbed one of Arizona's feet, and pulled it into her lap.

"So, what happened?" Callie husked, lightly massaging Arizona's calf. "Did you just wake up? Were you having good dreams?" She bent down to nip at Arizona's ankle. "Were you dreaming about me? And then you woke up all wet and all alone?"

Arizona extended her middle finger and ran it through her folds, collecting some of her wetness and dragging it back up to her clit. "Mmm," she hummed. "Something like that."

"Jesus." Callie's head lolled back on her shoulders. "You are so hot." Bracing herself on her forearms, she leaned fully over Arizona and brushed their noses together. "I missed you too," she whispered against Arizona's mouth before pressing her lips to her girlfriend's. What began as a chaste meeting of lips quickly became a heated kiss, tongues sliding against each other and dueling for control. Callie nipped gently at Arizona's tongue. When she finally gave in to the need to breathe, she pulled back and gazed at Arizona's face, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. "But I'm here now." She kissed the corner of Arizona's mouth before pulling back altogether. Under normal circumstances, Callie would have kissed Arizona until they were both gasping for breath, but these weren't normal circumstances. Arizona was touching herself and Callie wasn't about to miss it.

Half sitting up and half lying down, Callie propped herself up on one elbow and watched as Arizona pleasured herself. Her other hand currently rested back on Arizona's calf, but Callie wasn't sure how much longer her self-control would allow her to keep it there. Arizona's left hand squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple, rolling it tightly between her thumb and forefinger. She sighed contentedly as her middle finger ran up and down through her folds. She slid the finger inside herself and plunged it in and out a couple of times, her hips jerking lightly at the sensation. Callie gasped at the erotic vision. Arizona's finger emerged soaked in her arousal, which she dragged back up to her clit. Callie's nipples tightened almost painfully against the bra and blouse she still wore, and she could feel her own clit begin to throb inside her underwear and jeans.

Arizona's eyes were closed again as her finger ran circles around her clit. Every so often, that finger darted back inside of herself to collect more moisture and then quickly returned to where it had started. She was breathing heavily now, and every so often a soft whimper or moan would escape her mouth.

"That must feel _so_ good," Callie murmured. "Does it? Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes," Arizona ground out. "Yes. _So_ good." She plunged a second finger into herself and her mouth dropped open and her hips bucked off the bed at the added fullness. So overwhelmed with sensation was she that her left hand seemed to forget what it was doing and dropped from her breast, flopping uselessly onto the bed beside her.

"Oh, god," Callie groaned. "Look at you. You're killing me." Without any warning, Callie grabbed Arizona's wrist and pulled her hand from inside herself. Arizona cried out in protest. Callie drew Arizona's fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean and sighing at Arizona's taste. "I said I'm here now," she said once she was finished. "As mind-numbingly hot as that is, I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

"You were having...fun...watching," Arizona argued feebly, trying in vain to steady her breathing.

"Oh, babe, that is _so_ not the same." Callie grinned mischievously. "First things first. Let's lose the tank top." She reached forward with both hands and peeled Arizona's tank top from her body. She nearly drooled at the sight of Arizona's bare breasts in front of her face. Leaning forward, she sucked one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple and topping it off with a wet kiss. Arizona moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest further into Callie's face. Callie complied with the unspoken request, biting down gently on the other nipple and then soothing it with slow swirls of her tongue. She kissed a path from Arizona's cleavage down to her navel and then, just when Arizona was sure Callie would put her tongue where she really wanted it, Callie kissed a slow, torturous path back up.

"Callie..." Arizona groaned, grinding her hips against Callie's jean-clad pelvis in a desperate search for friction. "Mmf...Callie, please!"

"What, babe?" Callie whispered. "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes. Touch me, please!"

Cupping Arizona's pussy so her fingers were barely touching her, Callie said, "Were you thinking about me earlier? Were you touching yourself and pretending it was me?"

"Mm...mm, yes. Yes. It was you."

"What was I doing?"

Arizona whimpered and rolled her hips.

"Arizona. What did I do first? Tell me."

"You..." Arizona's cheeks turned pink, whether from embarrassment or arousal, Callie couldn't tell. "First you rubbed my pussy."

"Like this?" Callie flattened her palm and rubbed it up and down Arizona's labia, making sure to ghost over her opening at least a couple times. "God, you're soaked."

"Oh...yes, like that. Just like that." Arizona whimper-sighed as her left hand crept back to her breast and squeezed lightly. With her right hand she reached forward and caught a lock of Callie's hair.

"Then what?"

"Hmmm." Arizona was already on her way to being completely blissed out. Her head was officially not in the game and forming coherent sentences was no longer a priority.

"Arizona. Focus." With her flattened palm, Callie swatted Arizona's pussy twice in rapid succession. "What did I do next?"

"Oh!" Arizona opened her eyes and cried out at the unexpected sensation. "Y-you didn't do that. But...do that again." Callie chuckled and swatted Arizona a few more times, a little harder each time, and rubbed her again to soothe the slight burn.

"You like that, huh?" Callie asked, smirking, although the flood of arousal that now coated her hand told her everything she needed to know. Arizona could only nod and whimper in response. "Good to know." She pressed a kiss to the side of Arizona's breast. "So then what? Did I touch your clit?" Callie pressed her fingertip ever so lightly to the tip of Arizona's clit in demonstration. "Did I play with it a little?" She flicked it, slowly at first and then more rapidly, causing Arizona to scream softly. "Did I rub it?" Pressing her finger to the side of her girlfriend's clit now, she rubbed circles around it as she'd seen Arizona do earlier. "Or did I squeeze it?" Callie pinched the little bud between her thumb and forefinger and tugged on it gently.

"Yes!" Arizona cried, bucking her hips in the air. Callie threw her free arm over Arizona's pelvis in an attempt to keep her from flying off the bed. "Yes, you - yes!"

"I did all of that?" Callie asked, laughing softly. "Wow, I'm talented."

"Yeah," Arizona breathed out shakily. Callie tugged on her clit again. Arizona moaned as her toes curled. "I w-want...mmf."

"What?"

"Hmm...I want - oh, god - I want your tongue. Please, I want your mouth on me. That's what you were going to do next. _Please_."

At the sound of Arizona begging and truly beginning to unravel, Callie felt a shiver run through her body like static electricity. Of all of the things she had expected to come home to this morning, Arizona touching herself in bed had not been one of them. It wasn't that she'd had Arizona pegged as the type of person who didn't do it. In fact, over the course of their relationship, self-pleasuring had come up as a topic in conversation more than once. It was just that neither of them had ever happened to catch the other in the act. And up until now, neither of them had done it with the intention of being watched by the other.

Clearly, it was something they were going to have to start doing more often.

Callie released a heavy sigh - really, it was more of a moan - as she struggled to keep her wits about her and finish the task at hand. The sight of Arizona laid out on the bed completely naked, one leg bent at the knee and the other straight out in front of her, both hands now on her breasts, head thrown back in abandon, was enough to make Callie come on the spot. Add to that the fact that she could smell Arizona's arousal, which was beginning to coat her thighs, from where she was sitting, and her whole body now glistened with a light sheen of sweat - not to mention the sounds she was making - and Callie's body ached for release. Her nipples strained against her bra, begging to be set free and touched. Her clit throbbed nearly to the point of pain, and she could tell she had already soaked through her underwear and was well on her way to soaking through her jeans.

She could only imagine how Arizona must be feeling right about now.

"I would've liked to see you try to do that to yourself," Callie remarked as she repositioned herself to be in a better position for what Arizona wanted. Wrapping her arms around Arizona's thighs, Callie pulled Arizona's hips as close to her face as they could get. Without another word, she plunged her tongue deep into Arizona's core, letting her senses flood with her girlfriend's flavor. "God, babe, you taste amazing." Arizona screamed, pulled at her nipples, and bucked her hips into Callie's face. Callie circled her tongue around Arizona's opening a few times before darting back in for more.

"F-fingers," Arizona demanded breathily. "Fingers i-inside me. T-tongue. On me."

Callie groaned. As much as she generally resented being told what to do, Arizona ordering her around during sex had to be one of the hottest things she'd ever experienced. Whatever Arizona wanted, Callie would do without question. Reluctantly disentangling one arm from Arizona's thigh, Callie slowly brushed her hand up Arizona's leg and then, deciding that was enough slowness for the night, she plunged two fingers into her core and curled them. She quickly began a steady in and out rhythm. Once she felt she'd given Arizona enough time to get used to it, she lowered her head and ran a circle around Arizona's clit with her tongue.

"Yessss," Arizona keened, bucking her hips into Callie's face in time with her thrusting fingers. "F-feels..._so_...good."

Callie chuckled heartily and drew Arizona's clit between her lips. She sucked the bud into her mouth, scraping it occasionally with her teeth. Arizona screamed and writhed on the bed, still pulling almost painfully hard at her nipples as her hips jerked side to side and up and down. Callie increased the speed of her fingers inside Arizona and her lips around her clit, curling her fingers on each upward thrust to hit Arizona's favorite spot. With the hand still on Arizona's thigh, Callie ran her nails along the smooth expanse of skin. She could tell how very close Arizona was getting. Each thrust now was just a little deeper than the last; each press of her fingers just a little longer, each suck of her clit just a little harder.

"Oh god. Oh god," Arizona chanted as her walls tightened around Callie's fingers. "Oh god. Callie. Callie. I'm - oh god. Calliope!"

Arizona came undone.

With Callie's fingertips pressed against her spot and her lips wrapped tightly around her clit, Arizona clenched hard around Callie's fingers. Her back arched and her hips lifted off the bed, despite Callie's attempts to keep her grounded. Her hands tightened in vice grips on her breasts. What had begun as another scream of Callie's name ended in a loud, wordless moan of release.

Callie squeezed her thighs together and focused all of her remaining energy to keep from coming right then and there, and even then it just barely did the trick.

Gradually, the bucking of Arizona's hips and the heaving of her chest slowed as she started to come down. It could have been a few minutes; it could have been a few hours for all she knew. She slowly relaxed her grip on her breasts and her eyes fluttered open to award Callie with a euphoric, if slightly hazy, smile. Callie beamed up at her in response. When Arizona's hips finally stilled and she could breathe again without gasping, Callie slowly extracted her fingers from Arizona's core and licked them clean. Her clit throbbed all over again at the resurgence of Arizona's taste.

Arizona lifted her head. "That was _so_ much better than anything I could have done."

"Oh, yeah?" Callie countered. "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

"Well, someone's impatient."

"Arizona..." Callie whined, way past the point of caring how badass she appeared. She was so aroused she could snap. She needed to come,_now_, and she knew that as soon as she did, her earlier tiredness would return with a vengeance. With trembling hands, she grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt.

Arizona swatted her hands away and climbed on top of Callie. "I've got this. Let me." Callie whimpered. "You're a little wound up, hmm?" Callie whimpered again as Arizona tossed the shirt over her shoulder and went to work on Callie's bra. "Are you wet?"

Callie groaned. "Oh, god, yes." Her breasts practically burst out of her bra as Arizona unhooked it in the back and drew it down her arms. She threw the bra in the vague direction of the discarded shirt and affixed her mouth to Callie's left breast. Callie emitted a moan from deep inside her. "Don't tease me," she pleaded. "I can't wait. I'm so wet. I need to -" Arizona's right hand dropped to fumble with Callie's belt buckle while her left hand cupped her through her jeans. "Wait, no, Arizona, wait," Callie mumbled, trying to wriggle out of Arizona's grasp as Arizona squeezed her ever so slightly. Her body was so primed she wasn't going to be able to hold it in. Her breath was coming faster and faster and she felt her pussy begin to clench of its own accord. "I can't - oh, god!" Arizona's touch undid her and she came within seconds, grinding into Arizona's hand. "Ugh," Callie groaned, still slightly breathless, lowering her head and burying it into Arizona's shoulder. "I told you." She felt herself blushing, and she was rather enjoying hiding in the crook of Arizona's neck, but mostly she was so relieved she felt like all of her limbs were sinking into quicksand.

Arizona chuckled. "You did. But that was _super_ hot."

Callie raised her head slightly and quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, yes. Have you seen you?" Callie laughed. She was still a little embarrassed, but leave it to Arizona to diffuse an awkward situation. "Do you want me to..." She trailed off, motioning in the vague area of Callie's lower half.

"Nah," Callie said through a yawn. "Well, yeah. But later. I'm sleepy now."

"Long day? Well, days, technically."

"You have_no_ idea."

"I'm sorry." They were quiet for a moment. "You should still take off your pants. I'm naked. It's only fair."

"You want 'em off, you take 'em off. _That__'__s_ only fair."

"Touché." Arizona finished what she had started earlier with Callie's belt buckle and pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs and off. Callie relaxed into the bed, eyes halfway closed, and reached blindly for the covers. Arizona took over and pulled the blankets over them both.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Callie mumbled sleepily. "You just woke up. And it's almost noon."

"I know," Arizona replied. "I'll probably end up reading."

"But you'll stay here?" Callie asked, opening one eye. "I like sleeping next to you. And I really did miss you."

"Of course I'll stay here. Do you really think I'd miss naked time with my beautiful, sexy girlfriend?"

"Hmm. Good." Callie flung an arm around Arizona's middle and nestled a leg between Arizona's.

Arizona chuckled softly. "Go to sleep, Calliope. I'll be here when you wake up. And I'll still be naked."

"That's all I ask." Callie sighed contentedly as sleep pulled at the edges of her consciousness. "I love you."

Even after close to a year of hearing those words, they still made Arizona's heart swell and skip a beat. "I love you more."

Callie smiled and snuggled as close to Arizona as she could. "'Kay."

It had been a long, long day and an even longer night, and now Callie was in the one place she'd dreamed of being that whole time.

Mornings like these tended to make the days and nights totally worth the trouble.


End file.
